


Mrs. Realfire

by Sketch_A_Bow



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: A bit of an Eragon crossover, Also poor Bifur, And you get a dragon, Bilbo is actually really great at his job, But I laughed while I wrote it so, Did I mention the dragons?, Even you Majestic Grumpypants, Everybody gets a dragon, Gen, He just wants to get away, Here there be dragons, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm like Oprah with the dragons, Lots of little dragons, M/M, Sarcastic Bilbo, Who Knows?, You get a dragon, when it doesn't involved actually killing a giant furnace with wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketch_A_Bow/pseuds/Sketch_A_Bow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, we finally make it to the end of our journey, and Bilbo goes down to face the mighty calamity Smaug. And convenently manages to get the entire thing neatly taken care of without hardly lifting a finger. Because Bilbo is a badass. Also, everyone gets a dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Realfire

             This was it. His big moment. Looking into the dark square of a hole in the side of the mountain face, Bilbo tried to regulate his breathing. He felt like he was going to pass out, and the comparison made him huff out a bitter laugh. So much had happened to him, and he could honestly say he had changed immensely. But the thought of a dragon still brought him close to fainting like a lightweight maiden, just as it had that first day, back at home in Bag End. The memory brought back Bofur’s words on the subject, and Bilbo could only imagine that ‘chiefest and greatest calamity of our age’ was most definitely not an exaggeration, fond of those as the dwarf was.

 

              Thinking about Bofur’s love for big stories, Bilbo shook himself from the grim inner commentary and threw what he hoped was a confident smile over his shoulder to the hatted dwarf. And well, if he loved a good story, Bilbo would do his best to give him one worth spreading over all of the West. And he would give all of them a home to return to, if it still proved within his power.

 

                If he didn’t get incinerated or eviscerated or lacerated…

 

                With a nod to himself, Bilbo decided something. If he made it through this, and finally got a chance to write this story down for himself, he would ban any word ending in ‘rate’ from ever being put to paper. Except maybe invigorate, he was quite fond of that one…

 

 

                Bofur continued to look at the hobbit as he was framed by the large dark door that had been opened before him. He couldn’t help but smirk when he saw the mutterings and exchanges of coin purses that went on behind Bilbo’s back. Bofur caught his own winnings as they were tossed at his face by a annoyed Nori. Of course Bilbo hadn’t fainted a second time. He had faith in the tenacity of hobbits, and it had been well-founded out of experience. The smirk spread into a full-blown smile as Bilbo had looked back at him, attempting to hide the panic behind a flippant grin. Oh how brave his hobbit was.

 

 

                Thorin looked on with resigned impatience as the hobbit stared at the door, seemingly dumbstruck. What he wanted to do was cuff the smaller figure over the head as he used to do with his nephews, and tell him that staring would only gain him more nerves, and could he please get on with it so Thorin could have his mountain back? But he refrained, knowing that any impoliteness towards the burglar now would only earn him more bruises. He loved dwarven loyalty as a virtue of their people and all, but sometimes it was downright ridiculous. He still got kicked puppy looks if he so much as glared at Bilbo. He was the king! Exceptions were supposed to be made for him, not tiny curly haired hobbits!

 

                Huffing, Thorin’s annoyance increased as he watched the money being exchanged. He did not even _want_ to know what was being bet on now. Possibly the chances of Bilbo living to the next dawn.

 

               Then he moved on to disgust as he saw the sappy looks Bofur was draping over the oblivious hobbit. Narrowing his eyes, he watched as a look of vacancy stole over Bilbo’s features. Mahal, it was a good thing that the burglar was cute, or he might have never managed to make it so far. Then again, Thorin thought, Bofur would probably love the hobbit even more if he managed to get his face melted off by a dragon. Lucky little shit. Thorin had all the majestic looks a single dwarf could be graced with, and a tragic backstory to boot. But did he get any love? Of course not!

 

                And in typical fashion, Thorin’s very serious plight was completely overlooked by the entire company. They were entirely too busy fussing over _their_ burglar, after all.

 

                “If it gets to be too much, don’t hesitate to come back up here. There’s no shame in turning back, laddie” Balin stated.

 

                “I’m sure you’ll do just fine against that dragon Bilbo!” Kili enthused.

 

                “And even if you die, you’ll be the stuff of legend, we’ll make sure of it,” Fili added, assuming his own brand of comfort was foolproof.

 

                Bofur placed a warm hand on each of his shoulders. “You know if I could, I would go down in your stead. But I’m afraid that nobody could do the job the way you could.” He knocked his head against Bilbo’s gently, his smile full of pride and fear.

 

                Nori gave him a hard smack on the back. “There’s no way I would go down there for ya, a dragon’s a scary deal all around. Good luck with it though!”

 

                Meanwhile Ori and Bombur attempted to hide the fact that they were near tears, Ori by burying himself in Dwalin’s side with his face hidden behind his journal. Bombur just clung to Bifur, who looked slightly uncomfortable.

 

                “Enough.” Thorin strode forward, effectively breaking the group apart like waves upon a rock. “We have wasted too much time as it is.” Bofur looked ready to hit someone. But Bilbo stepped away, his shoulders squared and a look of battle on his face. Without another word, he turned and strode into the mountain, the dark swallowing him completely.

 

                “There goes a brave soul, and one the make of which I don’t think the world will see again soon.”

 

                Bofur swung around on Balin, anger sparking in his eyes. “Don’t talk about him as if he’s already gone. He’s… he’s gonna come back. He has to.”

 

               Silence settled over the huddled group of dwarves, and Thorin was startled as Dwalin, of all dwarves, sank to his knees, bawling. It was very manly bawling of course, but bawling nonetheless. It was then that Thorin realized that maybe the comforting wasn’t as one sided as he had first assumed. Ori was carefully and gently stroking the massive warrior’s back as he mumbled through his tears.

 

                “… and do you know that first night, he gave me his dinner. His own dinner. He hadn’t expected us, we just waltzed in and ate him out of his entire pantry, and he let us. And…” massive sniffle,” And do you know, he made the best scones? I only knew since I was the first one there, I ate them all because they were so good. When he comes back, and we have Erebor back, I’m going to buy him all the books he could want. And perhaps he will make scones, enough for all of us.”

 

 

               Thorin couldn’t take this anymore. Bilbo had been gone in the mountain for three hours now, and his Company had devolved into madness. Dwalin was still crying slowly, Ori doing his best to console him through his own meltdown. Oin, Gloin, Dori, and Balin had formed a somber circle, exchanging Bilbo stories like they were at a funeral. Fili and Kili seemed to be somewhat holding it together, exchanging theories on how Bilbo might defeat the great firedrake, but even their smiles were watery.  Bombur had taken to smothering both of his kin, and Bifur looked close to making a break for the stairs. But Bofur was by far the scariest. While he allowed his brother to cling to his elbow, he stared blankly out over the side of the mountain, his hands wrapped tightly about the mining mattock resting in his lap. Thorin had a feeling that if anyone made a sudden move, Bofur would have their head separated in record time.

 

 

                So of course that was the perfect moment for something to come exploding out of the mountainside. The bedraggled group erupted into noise and movement as they tried to gain a handle on what was happening. Thorin tried to assess the situation, but all he could see was beards and fabric, and all he could hear was yelling. Then a single voice rendered stillness across the ledge.

 

                “ENOUGH!”

 

                Everyone looked up from underneath their shielded arms. If Bilbo’s spectacular shout had not stalled them so completely, someone would have surely drawn weapons. As it was, Thorin only managed to move his arm across his midsection before the hobbit’s steely voice caused a halt once more.

 

                “Stop. Nobody pull any weapons or sudden moves. You’re making her nervous.”

 

               

               “Her?” Thorin growled. “Her?!”

 

               Oh dear. Bilbo knew this was going to be difficult. He took a deep breath and refrained from pinching his nose.

 

                “Yes, dragons have genders as well Thorin. Or hadn’t you noticed that was how the world worked?” Good plan. When in doubt, fall back on sarcasm. “And, while we are on the subject, not only is she a girl, she has a name. Carna, if you would please.”

 

              Thorin threw his hands up. “Carna? Really?”

 

              Bilbo turned his nose up at the frustrated king. “Yes, Carna, because she is red like carnelian. I thought you of all races could appreciate stone names.”

 

              With a strained smile, Bofur chipped in, “Aye, and is Carna short for carnage and carnivore as well?”

 

              Bilbo paled slightly before rallying himself. “Perhaps, when she’s a bit bigger, but that is a story for another day. Now, I know this is not how everyone expected things to go, me least of all. But if you would, please, allow me to explain.”

 

 

                Bilbo was proud of himself. It only took an hour to get the dwarves collected and in a somewhat civil meeting down in one of the guardrooms of the mountain. He had a hunch that he could have managed it faster, but none of them would dare to come within ten feet of Carna, and since she wouldn’t let go of his shoulder, that meant him as well. They refused to go down into the mountain in front of him, and stalled following him down, claiming he was under dragon-spell and that the dark interior would be full of hundreds of dragons just waiting to pounce. He just barely refrained from telling them that they weren’t entirely wrong. But that would hardly have helped now, and that story could wait.

 

               Eventually, he got them all to follow and assemble in the room he had found just down the stairs, and the atmosphere had simmered down to less volatile levels. Thorin looked like he was considering just smashing both of them with a hammer, and Bofur’s face was full of betrayal. Bilbo sighed before starting his speech.

 

                “Now, I know that this is not the situation that any of us were expecting, but that being said, this is actually rather to our advantage.”

 

                The room dissolved into yelling again, Thorin bellowing something about ‘my mountain’s full of bloody dragons’ and Bifur trying to sidle out of the room quietly. Apparently tired of all the noise and bad feeling, Carna belched a small plume of flame, and Bilbo thought that it worked rather well as a silencing mechanism. Clearing his throat and looking rather pointedly at Thorin, Bilbo continued.

 

               “It is an advantage because there is no dragon to kill.” He held up a hand to stop another outburst. “And don’t you dare argue that point right now. What I mean is, Smaug is dead. As far as I can tell, she must have been a female dragon, and attacked Erebor with the double purpose of hoarding gold and finding a place to nest. I’m not sure when she died, but it was sometime after she laid her eggs, which have lain dormant these past years. That’s where Carna here came from. I disturbed her egg when I came down, and she hatched right out, quick as anything.”

 

                Kili finally couldn’t hold it in anymore. “But Bilbo!” he shouted, and then quieted his voice, looking sheepish. “How do you know all this? What happened, and its name, and all. You were only gone a few hours!”

 

                It was Bilbo’s turn to look sheepish. “Well, the thing is….” He scuffed his feet upon the stone floor. “I know this sounds mad, but. She can speak to me.”

 

                Kili interrupted again, getting excited. “She can speak? Why hasn’t she said anything to us? Oh, have we scared her?  Hello, Corna. Was that what you said her name was? Does she not like me? Is that why she isn’t talking back?”

 

                “Well, no, she doesn’t speak out loud, far as I know. She, she speaks in here.” Bilbo tapped his head. “Straight into my mind.”

 

                Thorin was so done. Standing up from the table, he looked at the members of his Company. “Come on, we’re going. The hobbit has finally lost his mind. I will not sit here and let him distract us while Smaug blocks up our only escape. He strode from the room, knowing the others would follow. Nobody could possibly believe such a ridiculous tale.

 

                He was halfway up the tunnel and still steaming when Thorin realized how quiet it was. He stopped and looked behind him. No torches. Well, the dragons had clearly gotten the rest of them, and he got away just in time. He felt immensely smug, until he realized that his two nephews were still back there as well. There was no way he could go home without them, Dis would have his head. Also, he needed some solid proof, solid gold proof, that he had in fact been here. Something to back his claims if he was to commandeer an army and return to reclaim Erebor with a force that wasn’t hobbit addled.

 

                So, grumbling, he turned around and went to try and rescue the hopeless. As he went along, he couldn’t hear any panicked screams, and counted it as a positive sign. Entirely focused on looking out for danger, Thorin never saw the stairs when he reached the bottom of the tunnel. Stepping onto empty air, he took a very majestic fall to the bottom of the stairway. And came up gold. It clinked under him as he rose, and shone brightly in his guttering torch. His eyes wandered of their own accord, and it was all gold, mountains of it, piles of it cascades and rives and towering pinnacles, reaching out to the stone walls, hazy with distance. Oh, and look, there were others here too. Thorin vaguely noticed the members of the company, and wasn’t there something he was supposed to be speaking to them about?

 

                Bilbo was grinning like a new parent and he was beginning to worry that his face might split in half. It had taken some convincing to get the rest of the company to follow him down to the treasury, to show them the truth of his tale by showing them the great bones that were the only evidence of Smaug. Fili and Kili of course wanted to try and climb them like some macabre playground, but Bilbo promised something even better. The others of course had quickly lost interest in the validity of the bones and had instead focused their attentions on the frankly ridiculous amount of gold. Goodness knows what they could possibly do with one-one hundredth of it, let alone the promised cut. Bilbo had impatiently dragged them along to what he was actually excited about. Because Smaug hadn’t just laid one egg.

 

                When he had stumbled upon the first one, he had wondered just how large the Arkenstone was supposed to be, if gems such as these were scattered about and considered commonplace. He had found thirteen of them all in a group, and had passed them by to continue looking for the vaguely mentioned large white gem.

 

                It wasn’t until he had wandered into one of the nooks back behind the skeleton that he found the last one. It was smaller than the others, and for some reason he felt the absurd urge to pick it up. Absurd because the stone was as large as his midsection and there was no possible way he could lift it. But it was much lighter than he expected, and he had managed to stumble back near the entrance with it. Feeling quite tired and done with the whole gem hunting business, Bilbo reasoned that the dwarves could very well find their stone themselves since the dragon was dead. He had fulfilled his part of the contract, in a roundabout way, his job was done. So he took a break and sat down next to his stone, and gave it a good looking-over.

 

               The surface was very smooth and matte, and of a deep wine red color. There was almost a sort of scalloped pattern across the stone, and Bilbo wondered if they held some special significance, since quite a  lot of work had obviously been put into shaping them. Maybe, if this was all he asked for and forfeited the rest of his share, Bilbo could keep the stone. He didn’t know why, but he had rather taken a shine to it. He was just musing over how he could transport it home, and petting it absently, when it moved. He froze. But the stone did not. It moved again, and then rocked, and then cracked jaggedly, rolling onto its side and splitting open.

 

               This was simply too much.

                Bilbo fainted.

 

 

               When he woke up, it was to the rhythmic rasping of a rough tongue over his face. Shooting up, Bilbo accidentally knocked the tiny creature off and it fluttered back with a squawk. He looked down at the diminutive red and gold dragon and decided that things had gotten strange and he had left the dwarves to stew long enough.

 

 

               Once the dwarves’ attention had been drawn to the eggs, they each seemed to gravitate towards one, and Bilbo got the relieved validation of knowing he wasn’t completely mad. Soon eggs were hatching all over the place, and amazed dwarves were being tackled and having conversations and generally bonding with their dragons.

 

               Bilbo beamed when Thorin stumbled over, glad that he had finally gotten over his majestic stubbornness and joined the group. He instantly went to the last egg, one that Bilbo had thought was strange even before he had known it wasn’t just  a hunk of rock. It was larger than the rest, and had the rich chocolatey brown hue of an oak burl. Thorin knelt down next to it reverently and placed both of his hands on either side of it, and it wasn’t very long before a thin dragon was slithering out of the egg shards. The creature was the same rich color as its egg, and its scales and wings were rimmed in a darker black. Bilbo had never seen Thorin look so happy.

 

                Everyone was generally much more amiable after the egg hatching incident, and they wandered back up to their mountainside camp to have a well-earned meal. They quickly discovered that the baby dragons were more than capable of fending for themselves, and some of them even brought several hares back for the dwarves to feast on. It was a merry night of cheer and bonding, and everyone went to bed full, content, and warm with their personal dragon heaters to cuddle. The next morning was one of great industry as the supplies and packs were moved from the back-door into the mountain proper. They set up camp near the balconies above the front gate, so that the dragons could still come and go freely, and then set to work exploring the mountain.

 

               The entirety of the city was a great mess, full of dragon poop and rubble and a great many corpses, which put everyone in a bit of a somber mood. But they knew their dragons would be different, they would raise them properly. Ori and Bilbo were both greatly taken with the moldering library, which was largely saved by its fireproof stone doors. Dwalin and Bofur of course joined them, for protection, naturally. Nobody had seen Nori since he helped Bombur drag some proper cooking utensils up from the kitchens, though occasional noises were heard in the upper levels. The rest of the group were equally occupied cataloging what was salvageable and the work needed to bring Erebor back to glory.

 

                 Thorin still went a bit starry eyed every time he went down to the treasure room, and he eventually strayed down to the great cavern and didn’t come back up. The others were more than content to leave him be, being otherwise engaged in their own activities, but attention was drawn when the shouting started up. Everyone converged upon the door, worrying about orcs or robbers, only to find the great room empty save Thorin and his dragon, Kor.

 

                Thorin had found the Arkenstone. But Kor wasn’t about to let him have it.

 

                “You impudent reptile!” Thorin shouted. “How dare you! Just as bad as your mother, you are, a hoarding selfish Rhuksul!”

 

                Kor looked distinctly unimpressed, though he apparently said something to Thorin.

 

               “You have no right! The Arkenstone is mine, it should be passed down to me from my forefathers, it is the sign of my diving right to rule!!”

 

               Kor screeched and hissed.

 

               “Oh, you think just because you and yours have been occupying it these last decades, that it is your turn to rule? We shall see about that.” Thorin lunged forward, attempting to snatch the stone from where the dragon was hunched over it.

 

                And recoiled even quicker. Leaping back with a roar, Thorin went tumbling down the hill of gold that he had been standing upon, the gout of fire following him. Reaching the bottom, he quickly flung off his flaming coat and looked back up at his dragon.

 

                “Ozirum menu seleku!” Thorin roared, accompanying the angry words with a rude gesture.

 

                 Kor unleashed another small inferno, then picked the gem up in his talons and winged off, leaving the enraged King behind him. Nobody dared talk to him the rest of the day, and all the other dragons shunned him for shouting at Kor.

 

                 It was a miserable few days until whatever gold fervor had fallen over Thorin wore off. Waiting until everyone had gathered for dinner, he formally apologized, and everything went back to normal. But they never did see the Arkenstone again.

 

 

                 It was a few weeks after they had gotten to Erebor that runners from the Men of Lake Town came, along with elvish envoys. They called up that they were sent to enquire after the aid that was promised in return for hospitality, and Thorin met briefly with the rest of the group to discuss it. Bilbo and Bofur had to be fetched from their ‘chambers’, and Kili looked incredibly embarrassed as he scuttled back in and took his place next to his brother. The other two arrived a few minutes later, looking distinctly disheveled.

 

                Thorin pointedly ignored it, focusing instead of deciding the amounts to be paid out to the men and elves. He would have preferred to give them nothing, but Bilbo was right that they had plenty of gold, and he was more than willing to give from his own share to pay the elves. Plus, Thorin knew that if he got too greedy, Kor would start fighting with him again. He wasn’t a stupid dwarf, and besides not wanting animosity, he knew that Kor was only growing larger with every passing day. So he let the others, mainly Bilbo, portion out the wealth, and when it had all been decided, they told the runners when wagons could be sent to pick up the treasure.

 

                 Rumors flew through Lake-Town of the great might of dwarves and the bravery of hobbits, and great excitement was generally had. Spirits were kicked up so high, in fact, that the people worked themselves into a riot against the current Master, not willing to stand for the wealth flowing from Erebor to be siphoned off for his personal gain. Leaderless, the people elected Bard as their popular choice, applauding his wisdom for bringing the dwarves into Lake-Town and his role in their success. While he seemed generally unhappy about taking the position and having been wrong about the dwarves ability to reclaim the mountain, he did seem eager to begin the improvement of Lake Town and the rebuilding of Dale.

 

                For their part, the elves were content to finally receive their white gems (which Thorin said he was happy to dispose of in any case, he hated starlight) and disappear back into their forest realm. Everything had quieted down quickly afterwards, and Thorin had just been preparing to send out word of their success to the dwarves in the Blue Mountains and Iron Hills when Gandalf showed up once again, significantly late and bearing bad news, as usual.

 

               He believed that they had been shadowed by a group of goblins after their ordeal with the Goblin King, and once the dragon was confirmed dead, they had quickly assembled their kin, who were even now marching upon the Mountain.

 

              Gandalf then began enthusing about joining forces with the elves and men, and how swell it was that Thorin had formed alliances with them because he would need it. He faltered though as he realized how unconcerned Thorin seemed with the issue, and Gandalf pulled Bilbo aside to ask if maybe he had fallen under the gold thrall. Bilbo had just chuckled and waved the wizards concern off. Gandalf wondered if perhaps they had all gone mad. How tarnishing that would be to his reputation.

 

              But then, with a smug smirk, Thorin had called into the wind that poured through the balcony, and they all got to enjoy Gandalf’s face as the dragons swooped in. They had all grown quickly, and even Carna, the smallest of the group, was at least the size of a pony. Fili and Kili’s yellow and blue drakes Ido and Io zipped in first, being the most agile of the group. Dwalin’s rust colored dragon Hesson settled itself calmly on the edge, and Bifur’s light grey Goshen flew in low, almost clipping Gandalf with her wing.

              Bilbo quickly introduced the rest: Ori’s dragon Kunz, both of her brothers dragons Rubell and Melanar, and Aven and Spessar, Bofur and Bombur’s, respectively. Next was Balin’s regal Malachi, and lastly Oin and Gloin’s dragons Seraphin and Pyrope. Once everyone had settled in, Bilbo had explained all that had occurred since their parting, and Thorin laid out the battle-plan.

 

 

              And so it was that Erebor was quiet the night that orcs came pouring over the hills. All the men from Lake-Town had been warned to stay in after sundown, and it was well that they heeded the advice. It did not stop them from looking out their windows though, and that is how they saw the Battle of Erebor take place. A few had watched carelessly as the cloud shadows began to creep up the mountainside, and then horror had set in as they realized the moving wave of orc and goblin ranks for what they truly were. The force had scaled half of the mountain, and those who watched were saying prayers for the brave dwarves when it happened.

 

               Suddenly fire seemed to erupt straight from the sky, and even over the distance, the terrible death-cries could be heard. _Things_ had flashed and shimmered in the darkness, looking terrible and half realized in the low cloud banks. They whispered that the dwarves possessed some terrible witchcraft and worked their sinister spells from on the high slopes of the great mountain. But the facts remained that the foe never gained the mountain, and ever after the ‘foe’ was a rare thing indeed in Middle Earth.

 

               Erebor never became the bustling gem of a dwarven city that Thorin had hoped for at the beginning of his journey, but it was the destination of many brave young souls who wished to become dragon-kin and live a life of adventure. Thorin had tried to put up ‘No Elves’ signs when the whole affair had begun, but Bilbo reasoned him out of it, and Erebor became a school for all. Of course, hobbits were a rare thing, but every so often a Took made it, and Bilbo’s cousin Primula came to live in the mountain, dragging her poor intended Bungo along. Bilbo was happy to have any hobbits around for the moments he needed to talk about gardening and to smoke a good pipe of Old Toby with, but he was always happy with the family he had made out of peril and travel and dragons.

 

~~Finis~~

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm going to go with the viewer's opinion on this one. I never meant for this to be anything but some random crack. But then I got really into naming the dragons and it got away from me... I could potentially turn this into a multi-series with different unrelated adventures between the company and their dragons, and the complications of populating a dragon-riddled mountain with people who are scared of dragons. If anyone wants to see any more of this. Or I can leave it as a random bit of shenanigans. 
> 
> Oh, and here are links to where I got each of the dragons' names from, they all correspond to a precious gem of color. I got way into this like whoa. 
> 
> Carna: http://www.rocktumblinghobby.com/Rock-Samples/Carnelian-James/carnelian-james.html 
> 
> Kor: http://www.koroitopals.com/MS73.jpg
> 
> Ido: http://www.gemselect.com/other-info/graphics/transparent-idocrase.jpg
> 
> Io: http://www.gemselect.com/other-info/graphics/iolite-gem-large_info.jpg
> 
> Hesson: http://www.minerals.net/GemStoneInTheRoughImages/garnet-hessonite-gemstone-rough.jpg
> 
> Goshen: http://www.minedirect.com/Images/FacetingCabbingRough/Goshenite/Goshenite-1A.jpg
> 
> Kunz: https://www.palaminerals.com/images/mineral_news/kunzite_uncut_eliz_r.jpg
> 
> Rubell: http://fashionpond.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/Rubellite.jpg
> 
> Melanar: http://www.gemselect.com/other-info/graphics/melanite-crystals.jpg
> 
> Aven: http://www.cinemacenters.com/geo/green_aventurine.JPG
> 
> Spessar: http://www.ajsgem.com/sites/default/files/spessartite-garnet-rough.jpg
> 
> Malachi: http://skywalker.cochise.edu/wellerr/minbis/malachite/6bzb-malachite-cab5.jpg
> 
> Seraphin: http://www.wrightsrockshop.com/gallery/polished/polishedimages/seraphinite080205.JPG
> 
> Pyrope: http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_xjcwwA-nj8k/TTEXIwfydgI/AAAAAAAABCo/prmsN1p5CkE/s1600/pyrope.gif


End file.
